thegreekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes
Hermes is the Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, and mail deliverers. His Roman counterpart is Mercury.His symbol is the caduceus. Apollo's Cattle Hermes was born sometime after the first Titan War to Zeus and a nymph named Maia. He matured rapidly and within a few minutes of his birth stole the cattle of Apollo and invented the lyre. He even thought of a clever way to cover up his crime: tying bundles of grass to the cows' feet and leading them backward out of the pasture to make it look like something had been led into the pasture, but not away from it. Despite this, Apollo found out and went to Zeus for justice. When brought before his father, Hermes attempted to charm Zeus into letting him go by telling him he was just an innocent new born baby. Undeceived, but amused by the child's boldness, Zeus instead forced him to compensate Apollo, which Hermes did by presenting him with the lyre. Hermes also traded the shepherd's pipe (another invention of his) to Apollo in exchange for his golden staff and knowledge of the art of prophecy. When he came of age, Hermes was made the messenger of the gods. Adventures with Zeus When Zeus battled Typhon and was hurt badly, Hermes and his son Pan found the prince Cadmus. While Pan provided the tools and materials for the trick, Hermes taught Cadmus the way he should trick Typhon and therefore freeing Zeus, his father. In the Bronze age where Zeus had the thought to destroy mankind again but faltered becuase he didn't have Prometheus to aid him, he ordered Hermes to accompany him and went to Earth to see if humans were worthy of saving. They decided to try humans three times and after two of the pair of humans who were tried qualified to live, so Zeus let loose a flood to drown all those who weren't worthy to live, and afterwards, letting those who climbed to the mountain tops and the two pairs of humans live. Then mankind was made again from stones when Deucalion and Pyrrha threw them onto the ground. Medusa After a long time, when Perseus was given the task to slay the gorgon Medusa, Hermes gave a pair of his winged sandals to him when he went to behead Medusa. Personality Hermes can get very angry when crossed or when someone implies he does not care about his children. However, he takes his duties as a god seriously and will not breach them, even to save his own children since not even he can defy the fates and to do so would make things worse. All in all, he is by far one of the more reasonable and beneficial gods.In contrast to many of the other Olympians, Hermes is much more reasonable and helpful than the other major Olympian gods with a greater understanding of mortals. He is not prone to the overt arrogance of some like Zeus or Ares nor the character quirks like Apollo or Aphrodite. Part of this may be due to part of his job being to help mortals rationalize divine events giving him a greater understanding of things beyond himself. He is shown to care a great deal for his children and to be far more accepting of others. Both traits not found as common among the major Olympians. His visits are often beneficial to gods and demigods and often helps them out though often this is at the request of another god or personal motivations. He tends to be one of the more clever gods as he tricked Argus into falling asleep and outsmarted Apollo when he was a child. Attributes *Cadecus Abilities It is not mentioned what supernatural powers Hermes has, but much can be guessed from what he is known for but Hermes presumably possesses the standard powers of a god. As the messenger of the gods, Hermes can go to the realm of any god, including the Underworld. *Enhanced Speed Hermes is the fastest god and can travel the speed of wind due to his winged shoes *Enhanced Thievery Hermes is the god of thieves, so he might have a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing. *Prophecy Hermes may have the power of prophecy. As a child he persuaded Apollo to teach the art of prophecy to him. This may be how he knew Luke's fate. *Several Enhanced Skills Hermes is perhaps the most versatile Olympian to be the god of so many diverse things. Example: animal husbandry, roads, travel, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, thievery, language, writing, persuasion, cunning wiles, athletic contests, ect. Because of all these skills, Hermes could be described as a Jack of all trades.